Maverick Hunter X2 Script
by Planetvideogame
Summary: After the remake of Megaman X1, Maverick Hunter X came out out all of us were dissapointed when we find out there won't be a Maverick Hunter X2 game afterall because of bad sales. Here I've dceided to make my own script for the canceled sequel.
1. Introduction

Intro: Six months and 13 days after defeating Sigma, X assumes leadership of the Maverick Hunters. Despite Sigma's death, the Maverick Rebellion continues. X has tracked the remaining Mavericks to a Reploid factory, and launches a full assault. But this was not the end of the war.

Intro Stage X: "This is X, we're approaching the Reploid Factory. We'll storm the Factory and destroy they're supplies. Hopefully this will finally put an end to this conflict..."

(Green Biker Dude gets destroyed) (X will refer to him as Gamma, just made uo a name off the top of my head)

X: "NO, we lost Gamma! That's it, I'll infiltrate the Factory myself! I'll signal Base when their supplies are destroyed!"

Navigator: "Roger X!"

(X jumps off the bike) X: "Beginning mission!"

(X get to that huge Maverick at the end of the level)

Navigator: "X, the remaining Mavericks have just activated the last of their weapons. Take it out to destroy the last of their supply!"

X: "Roger!"

(X reaches the boss of the intro stage)

Navigator: Navigator: "X, the remaining Mavericks have just activated the last of their weapons. Take it out to destroy the last of their supply!"

X: "Roger! This foolish conflict will finally be brought to an end".

(That huge robot appears)

X: "I have to destroy this thing before it escapes!"

(X destroys it)

X: "Mission complete!"

(Cut to the X-Hunters' base)

Serges (in a devious, mad-scienist-ish voice): "So this is that insolent Reploid who refuses to give in to the Reploids' destiny...

Violen (in a over-confident, tough-guy voice): "Hah! This weak-minded fool shall be shown the future of the human race or die with them!"

Agile (in a dignified, I'm better than you voice): "Shut your mouth, brute! We can't face him until we realize just how dangerous he really is."

Serges: "Let;s wait and see how the great X fairs against our latest subordinates first"

Agile: "By the way, how is our OTHER projest proceeding? On schedule, I presume?"

Serges: "We're almost finished with the central body, however...the Control Circuit still shows no signs of converting."

Agile: "That one Reploid is invaluable towards our Master Plan. For the sake of the Unification, they're cannot be anymore delays." 


	2. Intro Stage

Intro: Six months and 13 days after defeating Sigma, X assumes leadership of the Maverick Hunters. Despite Sigma's death, the Maverick Rebellion continues. X has tracked the remaining Mavericks to a Reploid factory, and launches a full assault. But this was not the end of the war.

Intro Stage X: "This is X, we're approaching the Reploid Factory. We'll storm the Factory and destroy they're supplies. Hopefully this will finally put an end to this conflict..."

(Green Biker Dude gets destroyed) (X will refer to him as Gamma, just made uo a name off the top of my head)

X: "NO, we lost Gamma! That's it, I'll infiltrate the Factory myself! I'll signal Base when their supplies are destroyed!"

Navigator: "Roger X!"

(X jumps off the bike) X: "Beginning mission!"

(X get to that huge Maverick at the end of the level)

Navigator: "X, the remaining Mavericks have just activated the last of their weapons. Take it out to destroy the last of their supply!"

X: "Roger!"

(X reaches the boss of the intro stage)

Navigator: Navigator: "X, the remaining Mavericks have just activated the last of their weapons. Take it out to destroy the last of their supply!"

X: "Roger! This foolish conflict will finally be brought to an end".

(That huge robot appears)

X: "I have to destroy this thing before it escapes!"

(X destroys it)

X: "Mission complete!"

(Cut to the X-Hunters' base)

Serges (in a devious, mad-scienist-ish voice): "So this is that insolent Reploid who refuses to give in to the Reploids' destiny...

Violen (in a over-confident, tough-guy voice): "Hah! This weak-minded fool shall be shown the future of the human race or die with them!"

Agile (in a dignified, I'm better than you voice): "Shut your mouth, brute! We can't face him until we realize just how dangerous he really is."

Serges: "Let;s wait and see how the great X fairs against our latest subordinates first"

Agile: "By the way, how is our OTHER projest proceeding? On schedule, I presume?"

Serges: "We're almost finished with the central body, however...the Control Circuit still shows no signs of converting."

Agile: "That one Reploid is invaluable towards our Master Plan. For the sake of the Unification, they're cannot be anymore delays." 


End file.
